


Pleasure (and pain)

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Edging, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Sam Wilson, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No D/s dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sadism, Sadistic Clint Barton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Clint considered him with a wicked grin. "You ready to come, babe?" he asked sweetly."Fuck you," Sam gasped, flicking a middle finger at him."Nah, thinkyou'rethe one getting fucked."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Pleasure (and pain)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798) for the fast beta reading and for coming up with the title!

Clint had been edging Sam for ages. 

He controlled the vibrating plug in his ass with ruthless precision, increasing the speed and feeling Sam’s cock jump in his lubed grip each time, occasionally reaching over and flicking his hard brown nipples where they poked out of the bright purple clamps to make him shiver and whimper with delightful pain, and then pulling his hand away and shutting off the vibration every time he felt Sam getting close.

Sam was shivering and sweating, cursing fluently with pleasure, his tone changing to outraged desperation each time Clint stopped him from going over the edge. 

Clint considered him with a wicked grin. "You ready to come, babe?" he asked sweetly.

"Fuck you," Sam gasped, flicking a middle finger at him. 

"Nah, think  _ you're _ the one getting fucked," he replied, and grabbed Sam's cock in one hard grip as he turned the vibrator back on with his other hand. 

Sam's shout might have been a curse word. Or possibly Clint's name - it was hard to tell. Clint's smile grew wider. 

"Oh yeah, you like that, huh?" He reached out and flicked Sam's nipple again and was rewarded with a full body clench that made Sam's sweat-soaked flyer's abs stand out. 

Clint pushed the vibe to the highest setting and got another delicious scream followed by a stream of curses and pleas.

He watched Sam's labored breathing carefully as he stroked his cock faster and faster, easing him up to his peak. He knew all his lover's tells: the short pants through his nose, little helpless thrusts with his hips, the clenching of those delicious abs. 

Clint nodded to himself and bit his lip in anticipation. Time to finish it. 

He flicked a nipple again, and the sharp pain was just what Sam needed to fly over the edge, cock spurting and breath heaving. As soon as Sam started to come, Clint jerked his hand off his dick and reached for the nipple clamps, releasing them and turning Sam's moan into a pained yell as the pain overrode his orgasm, robbing him of the pleasure of his release. 

Clint tossed the clamps aside, shut off the vibe, and reached for his own cock, stroking fast and rough. He drank in the sight of Sam twitching and crying, the anguish and frustration in his face. Pretty soon he was coming messily all over Sam’s abs, his release mixing with his boyfriend's come from a release he hadn't been allowed to feel. 

“God, you’re hot,” Clint gasped, collapsing to lay beside Sam. 

"Fuck you, man," he said, voice cracking from exhaustion and tears. 

Clint kissed Sam's forehead and drew him into an embrace. Sam went willingly, all the fight drained out of him as his body reacted to the orgasm. Clint smiled knowing he'd taken the pleasure of that feeling away from Sam. His spent dick twitched against his hip as he remembered the shocked pain on Sam's face. He knew Sam loved the intense pain and the buzzing tension of the frustration easing more slowly into relaxation, and he loved causing it. 

"I love you," he told Sam, who buried his face into his chest. "You took that so beautifully." 

He felt Sam relax further, melting into him as he came down from the intense emotions the long session had triggered.

“So good, love watching you, babe,” he murmured as he stroked Sam’s back. Sam shivered and clung harder. “I know, I know, that was a lot. You’re so pretty when I hurt you, take everything just like I want. It’s okay, babe, it’s okay, let it all out. I love you so much.”

They lay together for a long time, both of them unwinding from the intense high of the indulgent scene, Clint murmuring reassurances as Sam’s hold on him slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out. 

Eventually, Sam came down enough to unstick himself from Clint’s side and shuffle up till he could kiss Clint, soft and wet and gentle. Clint sighed into the kiss; he could kiss Sam for hours. His mouth was soft and full against Clint’s own, and Clint greedily licked the salty taste of tears away until all he could taste was the soft warmth of Sam’s skin as their mouths slid together. 

“You good?” Clint asked between kisses.

“Yeah, so good,” Sam replied. “Sticky,” he observed with a twist of those pretty lips as they shifted and unstuck with a loud squelching sound. 

Clint laughed. “Shower?” 

“Shower,” Sam agreed, and gave him a long, messy kiss before getting up and walking toward the bathroom. “I can feel you watching my ass,” he called over his shoulder. 

“What can I say, it’s a great ass,” Clint retorted shamelessly. 

“Yeah, yeah, come wash your spunk off me and we can talk about you getting some of this ass then.” 

Clint smiled helplessly. Somehow, he’d landed the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to risingpilot and Sadie in the Sam discord who started a samclint discussion which resulted in a sudden unexpected burst of headcanons for me. I asked my brain "what is Clint like as a Dom" and what it came up with was "he's not, he's too silly and playful," and I was like "fair," but then it continued with "but he totally gets off on yanking Sam's nipple clamps off right when he's about to come." And then I had to write it!  
> I also came up with a bunch of headcanons for how these two got together and eventually figured out this dynamic, so I may be adding other ficlets to this idea at some point.


End file.
